1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, particularly, relates to an electronic device configured to securely receive a touch sensor.
2. General Background
Touch sensors are widely used in electronic devices. For example, referring to FIG. 4, a keypad 2 includes a plurality of touch zones 1. Touch sensors 3, 4 are attached beneath the touch zones 1 to detect the touch of a finger F and generate inputs correspondingly. The touch sensor 3 further connects to a flexural oscillator 7 via a coupling body 6. Connection between the touch sensors 3, 4 and the keypad 2 may loosen over time because of aging or the movement of the flexural oscillator 7, and the touch sensors 3, 4 become less sensitive.
Thus, what is needed is an electronic device with reliable mounting means for touch sensors.